


Welcome Home

by UberDuper



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Game, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberDuper/pseuds/UberDuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the war done, Donnel can finally head home. With a couple of friends in tow, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

The summer sun beat down upon the dusty, worn road as birds flew overhead, chirping. The air smelled of wheat and cut grass, the sky was blue as anything, and Donnel was happy. He confidently strolled down the road, knees raising in a peppy, excited variation of the march he had come to memorize. Even though it had been, what, years?, since he had walked down this road, each rut and large rock was as familiar to him as the scar on his cheek and the dirt in his hair.

"The sun is gold, them clouds're white!~ Land's down below, cuz I'm in flight!~" The words left his mouth on instinct, for there was nothing that expressed his joy more than a pleasant song. He closed his eyes, feeling the sun's rays shining down upon his face and soaking into his clothes as he continued. "The sky's m'home an'-"

"Donnel, what  _is_  that song?" Donnel turned in surprise at the voice of Panne, the Taguel interrupting his joyous tune. "You're always singing it."

"Ah, sorry Panne!" His grin returned, bright and happy. "I totally fergot ta tell ya 'bout it, din't I?" He chuckled quietly at the serious nod his wife gave him. "Ain't much, really! Jus' a lil' tune I heard once, donkey's years ago! Don' mean much ta me, really, but I find it's a great pick-me-up when yer feelin' like ya need a lil music in yer day!"

"Uh huh..." Panne gave a curt nod, returning to staring at the green, rolling hills flanking the road. "There must be miles of open land here..."

"Well... I mean, I wouldn' say completely open..." He rubbed the back of his neck guiltily as Panne stared at him, blank faced. "I-I mean that a good lot of it's used fer farmin' see? I mean, maybe not out here, but back at the f-" Donnel was cut off by a bout of Sumia-esque clumsiness, his somewhat literal downfall being a smooth rock more or less embedded into the dirt. His face went straight into the dirt, where he lay for a moment.

Panne quickly dropped to his side, feeling his back and sides for any injuries. Instead of groaning in pain or rolling over like she might have expected, Donnel began laughing, springing up to his feet and wrapping his arms around Panne's waist. His face was coated in brown dust, sticking to his lips and cheeks and becoming caked in his hair. The Taguel made a sound of surprise as she was lifted off of the ground, another escaping her as the farm boy began spinning her around.

"D-Donnel?! What in Naga's name are you doing? Release me!" Her shouts did not go unheeded, for Panne quickly found herself back on the ground, staring at Donnel as he laughed, licked off the dirt on his lips, and cheered.

"Yeeeeehaw! I reckon I'd know th' taste'a this dirt anywhere!" Donnel tossed his pot up into the air, the makeshift helmet still just a little big for him, and began dancing once it was caught and perched back on his head, reaching out for Panne's hands with a huge grin on his face. The Taguel glanced away, sighing to herself before cracking a small smile and taking his hands. Donnel's grin only grew larger as he began dancing again, his wife only barely managing to keep up with his erratic dance moves.

"Oy." Donnel stopped dancing, Panne running into him due to her momentum, and glanced over at the friend he was bringing home. "Gregor is feeling lonely when love birds are very kissy-kissy. Makes Gregor wish he is back in Ylisstol with wife, yes?"

"Ah, 'm sorry bud!" Donnel took a step towards Gregor, reaching up and clapping him on the shoulder. Gregor simply snorted, a smile on his face, and bonked Donnel's pot lightly with a fist.

"Is okay! Gregor only make big joke! Though he does wish a little that wife was here. But alas, farm is respectable job for sellsword, not princess." Gregor sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sure your wife finds solace in the fact that you're getting into less dangerous jobs." Panne offered, shrugging. She jolted in surprise as Gregor placed a meaty hand atop her head, ruffling her hair. It was quickly slapped away, prompting a hearty laugh from the former sellsword. "Don't touch me."

"If you say so. Just letting you know Gregor is here if you are needing of head patting."

"If I needed... 'head patting', then I would ask D-"

A sharp whistle cut through the air, making Gregor and Panne stop conversing and glance in its direction. Donnel stood, about twenty feet away, on top of a gentle hill that just barely covered up the horizon.

The two shot a look at each other before jogging up to the hill where Donnel stood, proudly looking over his small farming village. It wasn't much, sure, just twenty or so houses, a few more barns than that and miles and miles of farmland, but it was home. His home. And Donnel was glad to be back.

"Welcome home, guys!"

**Author's Note:**

> A quick story inspired by my OTP Donnel/Panne, Donnel's conversation with Gregor in the Summer Scramble DLC, and my love for Donnel.


End file.
